memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Templar
Star Trek: Templar is a series chronicaling the adventures of Captain Tristan Marshal and the crew of the USS Templar (NX-573912). It is set in the late 24th century and the early 25th century, eight years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.There are many refrences to mythology and the works of William Shakespeare. Plot Set eight years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis, it is a dark time for the Federation . The civil war between the Romulans and the Remans continues even after the death of Praetor Shinzon. The Romulan Star Empire all but crumbles after the destruction of their homeworld. The peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation begins to deteriorate as the Klingons begin to attack both Romulans and the Gorn. The Federation also makes first contact with the hostile Ultari, a race of shapeshifters and a cold war ensues. But, the discovery of the lost journal of Khan Noonien Singh may present the greatest threat of all... Main Characters Tristan Marshal, The captain of the starfleet ship the USS Templar (NX-573912) and the main protaginist of the series. Kyara, An exiled Ultari princess that was resuced by the Templar. She eventually became science officer aboard the ship and fell in love with Tristan Fredrick Drake, The first officer aboard the Templar. He is Tristan's closest friend and confident. Visas, A Vulcan who believes in logic and emotion. She was the navigator aboard the Templar. She was also a historian. G'Nort, A Klingon who was originaly stationed aboard the USS Gladius but was transfered to the Templar. He became the helmsman aboard the ship. Hannah Monteray, She was the medical officer aboard the Templar but she was killed on an away mission by a mysterious parasite. Kyle Lennox, A half human, half klingon. He was the security officer aboard the Templar. Guest Stars All of these characters have appeared in certain episodes during the series. Jean-Luc Picard-Pilot, Razor's Edge, Vengeance Part Two, Family Lost, Revealations, Do Androids Dream?, The Cross, War of the Worlds, The Golden Age, Kingdom Edward Shield- The Cross, Deadly Alliances William Riker- Rouge, Checkmate James T. Kirk-Rouge Typhuss James Halliwell- Razor's Edge, Narada, Cry Havok!, The Hounds of War Part One, The Hounds of War Part Two, Logic Benjamin Sisko- Rouge Spock- Razor's Edge, Narada, Logic Deanna Troi- A Second Chane Main Antagonists The Ultari Empire The Borg Arthur Rosslyn The Weird Sisters The Klingon Alliance Episodes Season One Episode One: Pilot Episode Two: Razor's Edge Episode Three: Narada Episode Four: Kyara Part One Episode Five: Kyara Part Two Episode Six: Bigotry Episode Seven: Checkmate Episode Eight: The Weird Sisters Episode Nine: The Ides of March Episode Ten: Cry Havok! Episode Eleven: Tanas Episode Twelve: Vengeance Part One Episode Thirteen: Vengeance Part Two Episode Fourteen: To Rule in Hell Episode Fifteen: For Hate's Sake Episode Sixteen: Witch Hunt Episode Seventeen: Family Lost Episode Eighteen: Perfection Episode Nineteen: The Shadows Lengthen Episode Twenty: The Hounds of War Part One Episode Twenty-One: The Hounds of War Part Two Season Two Episode One: To the Future Episode Two: Birthright Episode Three: Sepeck Episode Four: Caliban Episode Five: The Slumbering Giant Episode Six: The Deal Episode Seven: The Devil's Advocate Episode Eight:Ironclad Episode Nine: A Day in the Life Episode Ten: Revealations Episode Eleven: The Greatest Treasure Part One Episode Twelve: The Greatest Treasure Part Two Episode Thirteen: A Second Chance Episode Fourteen: Logic Episode Fifteen: Masquerade Episode Sixteen: Venom Episode Seventeen: Nostalgia Episode Eighteen: Operation 2020 Part One Episode Nineteen: Operation 2020 Part Two Season Three Episode One: Paladin Episode Two: Beyond the Veil Episode Three: The Mind's Eye Episode Four: The Knights Templar Episode Five: The Round Table Episode Six: Nevermore Episode Seven: Rogue Episode Eight: Meltdown Episode Nine: Where No Man has Gone Episode Ten: Blood on his Hands Episode Eleven: Old Flames Episode Twelve: For Glory Episode Thirteen: Toil and Trouble Episode Fourteen: Omens Episode Fifteen: Moving Onward Episode Sixteen: Do Androids Dream? Episode Seventeen: Costly Mistakes Episode Eighteen: Rosslyn Episode Nineteen: Unholy Alliance [[ Story: Star Trek: Conflict: The Cross|'Series Crossover:' The Cross]] Season Four Episode One: Legions Episode Two: Love's Keen Sting Episode Three: The Golden Age Episode Four: Clash of the Titans Episode Five: The Way of the Sword Episode Six: Darkness Falls Episode Seven: Kingdom Episode Eight: Peace Episode Nine: Destiny Beckons Episode Ten: Rapier Episode Eleven: No Way Out Episode Twelve: Eugenics Episode Thirteen: The War Begins Episode Fourteen: A Costly Victory Episode Fifteen: A Legacy of Terror Episode Sixteen: War of the Worlds Episode Seventeen: Tristan and Isolde Episode Eighteen: Deadly Alliances Episode Ninteen: Cowboy Diplomacy Season Five Episode One: Distrust Episode Two: War Machines Episode Three: Ragnarok Episode Four: Carpe Diem Episode Five: The Road not Taken Episode Six: Orion's Belt Episode Seven: Colossus Episode Eight: Desire Episode Nine: Brave New World Episode Ten: People Episode Eleven: Excalibur Episode Twelve: Day By Day Episode Thriteen: Hallelujah Episode Fourteen: Doubt Episode Fifteen: The Pace Quickens Episode Sixteen: The Light at the End of the Tunnel Episode Seventeen: Pantheon Episode Eighteen: The Awakening Part One Episode Nineteen: The Awakening Part Two Episode Twenty: Phantoms Main Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTqJjwJxlm0 Enterprising Young Men- by Michael Giacchino Category:Stories